xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Velma Dinkley
She is a main Character in Scooby Doo. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost 1999 Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma is a big fan, assists the Mystery Inc. gang in solving a case at a museum. Afterwards, Ben invites the gang to his home town of Oakhaven. But when they arrive there, they find that the town has been built up by its mayor into a tourist attraction, complete with a replica of the town in the 17th century and a supposed ghost of a witch who haunts the town. The mayor and pharmacist Mr. McKnight explains that the ghost is of Sarah Ravencroft, a relative of Ben's, who was persecuted as a witch by the town in the 1600's. But Ben says that Sarah was actually a wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people, and even has a diary of all her patients that Ben wants to find to prove her innocence. Scooby and Shaggy find what appears to be a shoe buckle, and then go to a local diner for food, owned by the friendly Jack. Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and many visitors stay out late in order to see the witch, but do not. But Scooby and Shaggy are chased by the fireball-throwing witch, and run into Ben and the gang returning home. The gang finds some broken branches at the scene, as well as a local goth girl rock band named the "Hex Girls", comprised of Luna, Dusk, and Thorn. The gang then split up; Fred and Daphne follow the Hex Girls, Velma and Ben explore an old barn, and Scooby and Shaggy follow the Mayor. Fred and Daphne see Thorn doing some sort of ritual, and become convinced that the Hex Girls are actually witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry picking truck in the barn. Scooby and Shaggy see the Mayor talking to and giving things to many of the townspeople. They then run into the witch again, who chases them past to Mayor and into Velma and Ben. Velma then tells the Mayor that she has a plan to catch the witch. The Gang, Ben, and the Hex Girls meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Daphne and Fred. The witch is revealed to be McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma then locates the truck among the trees. She explains that the truck lifted the witch and made her appear to fly, and also deduces that many townspeople were in on the trick, including Jack and the Mayor. Ben scolds the people involved for exploiting Sarah's good name for their benefit. Back at Ben's house, the gang apologize to the Hex Girls, and Thorn explains the ritual was just to improve her vocals, and that she is actually 1/16th wiccan. The Mayor and McKnight then arrive, explaining that they had to use the witch to boost the towns economy because of lack of tourists. They then say that they did find the head marker for Sarah's grave, but still don't know where the grave is located. Velma then remembers that the buckle Scooby found is that same one one Sarah's diary in a painting Ben has. The gang, Ben, The Hex Girls, McKnight, and the Mayor go to the spot where Scooby found the buckle. Scooby digs deeper, and discovers a chest. A excited Ben opens the chest to find not a diary, but a spell book. He then explains to a horrified Mystery Inc. that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he created the case at the museum in order to meet the gang so they could find the book for him. Becoming insane with his new magical powers derived from the book, Ben captures McKnight, The Mayor, and the Hex Girls before resurrecting Sarah. But Sarah's ghost rejects Ben's idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it. Horrified by this, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah back in to book, but she says only a wiccan can return her. Velma then gets an idea, and frees Thorn and asks her to read the spell, and sends Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps turning pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Thorn. Thorn reads the spell, sending the witch and Ben, whom she grabbed hold of at the last second, back into the book. A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it. The gang then free the others, and the witch's monsters turn back to normal (except for the enormous turkeywhich the town can now use as a tourist attraction). Later that night the Hex Girls (and the gang) give a concert to the townspeople and the tourists. Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster 2004 The Mystery, Inc. gang travel to Loch Ness in Scotland to see the famous Blake Castle, the home of Daphne Blake's Scottish ancestors as well as her cousin, Shannon. The castle grounds are home to the first annual Highland Games, composed of many traditional Scottish sports. When they arrive, Shannon informs them that the castle has recently been terrorized by the Loch Ness Monster. Shannon says she has seen the monster and it is indeed real, a position shared by Del Chillman, the Loch Ness Monster enthusiast and amateur cryptozoologist, and Professor Fiona Pembrooke, a scientist who has stalked her whole career on proving the monster exists. Taking the opposite end of the argument are Colin and Angus Haggart, their father Lachlan, local competitors in the games, and Sir Ian Locksley, the head judge of the games (as well as director of the Scottish natural history museum). Locksley and Pembrooke share a mutual hatred for each other (she was Ian's research assistant at his museum until he fired her for spending too much time on the Loch Ness Monster's trail). That night, Scooby and Shaggy are chased by the monster, and destroy the playing field in the process. Velma discovers that the Loch Ness Monster tracks head into town instead of the loch. The next day, the gang and Shannon travel to Drumnadrochit. After enlisting the help of the Haggarty's to rebuild the field, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shannon take Professor Pembrooke's boat, filled up with out of date research equipment, to search for the Loch Ness Monster by sea, while Shaggy and Scooby take the Mystery Machine and search by land. While Shaggy is distracted, a hand switches a sign on the road leading to Shaggy getting lost. Both groups are attacked by the Loch Ness Monster, which is seemingly in two places at once. After returning the badly damaged boat back to Professor Pembrooke, the gang discovers Sir Ian has taken it upon himself to patrol the waters with a high-tech ship to prevent any further "peculiarities," as he is still not convinced of the monster's existence. On Locksley's ship, the gang and Shannon find something deep in the loch using sonar equipment. They take Locksley's mini-subdown to investigate. In the water, the gang is attacked by the Loch Ness Monster, but is saved by a large magnet claw on the ship (before reaching the surface, the Loch Ness Monster knocks the submarine's sonar camera off of its hull). When they return to Blake Castle, they find Del sleeping in the Mystery Machine, who explains his van has been stolen. Later, the Loch Ness Monster chases the gang, Shannon, and Del into a bog, where it is revealed to simply be a canvas covering Chillman’s van. Fred deduces the Loch Ness Monster to be a decoy, and sets up a trap to catch the real one. Fred sends Shaggy and Scooby out on the loch to act as bait, while he and Del prepare to use nets to surround the cove capture the Loch Ness Monster. A large fog appears, blocking visual contact with Shaggy and Scooby. Making matters worse, Locksley’s crew mutinies because they want to capture and sell the Loch Ness Monster, and capture Daphne and Shannon. The Loch Ness Monster attacks Shaggy and Scooby, chasing them out of the cove. Locksley’s ship attaches to the nets, dragging Del and Fred with it. The crew attempts to harpoon the Loch Ness Monster, but Daphne and Shannon distract them long enough to make them miss. Just as the Loch Ness Monster is about to attack Del and Fred, Daphne captures it by using the ship’s magnetic claw. All of a sudden, a second Loch Ness Monster appears and gives chase to Shaggy and Scooby, but falls into a previously set trap. This monster is revealed to be a huge puppet controlled by the Haggart brothers, and the one Daphne captured is revealed to be a home-made submarine operated by Professor Pembrooke. Pembrooke used a secret entrance in her boat to go into the Loch Ness Monster and operate it. She also hired the Haggart brothers to man the second monster, but Angus and Colin reveal that they just wanted to do it as a prank. Velma explains that Pembrooke’s plan was to use her machine to convince Locksley the real monster existed, and enlists his aide in finding it. The next day, the games begin on schedule, but Locksley calls everyone to his ship to look at new pictures of the monster that his mini-sub's sunken (and yet obviously still working) camera had taken, at a depth well below what a ramshackle home-made submarine like Pembrooke's could survive. These, plus three other photos that Pembrooke had taken several days earlier finally convinces him the monster may actually exist. The film ends with the gang leaving Blake Castle, during which Velma admits that she's actually glad they didn't find out whether or not the Loch Ness Monster is real - her reason being, "Some mysteries are best left unsolved." The final scene shows Scooby briefly seeing what may be the real Loch Ness Monster swimming by them in the water. Scooby Doo Meets Kiss 2015 Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are traveling to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloween concert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Paul Stanley (Starchild), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security guard Delilah Domino refuses to let them in. So they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. However at that moment Kiss arrives and after the gang explains that they are there to help, they tell her the kids are free to stay. However Gene Simmons (The Demon) is against Scooby and the gang staying, because when Scooby and Shaggy first saw him, Scooby squirted him with a water gun. Soon Shaggy and Scooby are chased by a scary witch, luckily Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang that the witch is called the Crimson Witch and she has been terrorizing the park for a while and they need her gone before the concert. A strange woman named Chikara says that the witch is from an alternate universe called KISSteria and plans to use the black diamond that Kiss uses in their song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to destroy the earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. The gang must stop the witch. They grab the diamond and use it to trap the witch. However the witch chases them through a portal to KISSteria to get the diamond. She manages to get it and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive to stop The Destroyer. While Kiss rocks out at their concert, Scooby and his friends use a spaceship to destroy The Destroyer. After The Destroyer is defeated, Scooby and the gang return to Earth, where they wake up believing that the witch gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the witch who is really Delilah who says the diamond was a priceless diamond. Later, Starchild gives Daphne a kiss right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating "Why rock her world?" Skills And Abilities ; Mental Velma is the genius of the gang, and knows a lot about solving mysteries. She acts like she solved them when the gang have pulled the mask off the villain's head. Velma knows Morse Code, which she claims to have learned in Girl Scouts.[citation needed] ; Physical As a young child, she knew martial arts.3 She has above-average grip and core strength, as in a sea episode she was able to dangle on a very wide pipe (bigger objects are more difficult to grip than smaller diameter bars) and hold her legs out straight in front of her (90 degree bend in hips) to avoid hitting a monster as it ran past her through a doorway. Velma is also incredibly strong in her shoulder overhead pressing muscles (trapezius, deltoids). She was able to simultaneously lift 2 female wrestlers (who tend to be heavier than normal women due to the extra muscle) and throw them through the air above her head level, one per hand. She claimed the move was called the "Flying Dinkley".4 Trivia *Velma is afraid of Clowns. * The junior-high school aged, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo version of Velma was animated with a rapid walk similar to that of Marvin the Martian. She was also drawn with glasses somewhat as large as her head. This younger Velma always carried a suitcase with her (compact size) that holds a very advanced computer. * In the Johnny Bravo episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo, the Scooby-Doo cast meet Johnny, with Velma briefly developing a crush on him, but changed her mind by the episode's end. Also in Bravo Dooby-Doo, homage is paid to Velma's catchphrase, "Jinkies!" When Johnny and the gang are being chased by the evil gardener, Johnny exclaims, "Jinkies," then wonders, "Jinkies... Jinkies. Hey, isn't that a breakfast cereal or something?". He also paraphrases another catch phrase, when, after a collision, both Velma's and Johnny's glasses are knocked off. As they search around for them, Velma says her signature phrase, "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" while Johnny laments, "My glasses! I can't be seen without my glasses!" * What's New, Scooby-Doo? tried to add interests and phobias that were neither mentioned before or after the series aired: * Velma is a huge a fan of ice hockey, knowing most of the game strategies (she discusses a few of them with Brett Hull). She even gets to play for the United States team in the finals.5 * She conquered her extreme phobia of clowns during the Menacing Metallic Clown case.6 * She is the only member of Mystery Inc. to be the monster during a case, albeit for a noble reason.7 Romantic * Beau Neville: A detective investigating the Moonscar Island disappearances. Initially, he and Velma very much disliked each other, but by the end of their stay, they seemed to be getting along very well, especially when he said that he wanted to write detective novels. Although she made it clear that it was detective novels she liked, and not a particular detective himself. (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) * Ben Ravencroft: An author famous for horror stories. He initially appeared kind and a bit shy, and he and Velma may have developed feelings for each other. But once she saw the greedy, cruel, power-hungry person he was, she became genuinely angry and did everything she could to stop him. (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Chip Hernandez, Jr.: A vain actor. (WNSD: Lights! Camera! Mayhem!) * Gibby Norton: A lab partner from science camp. (WNSD: The Fast and the Wormious, Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman, Go West, Young Scoob) * Jamison Steven Ripley: Another actor wrapped up in the medieval TV character he once played. (WNSD:Large Dragon at Large) * George: The local mailman in Coolsville, who had a crush on Velma. (WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Valentine) * Guy L'Avorton: A French movie star. (WNSD: Ready to Scare) * Ranger Knudsen: A ranger. (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare) * Winsor: A palaeontologist. (Scooby-Doo! Legend Of The Phantosaur) Enemies * Ben Ravencroft * Creeper * Joker (Scooby-Doo) * Mr. Beeman(Moat Monster) * Penguin (Scooby-Doo) * Sarah Ravencroft Screenshots Daphneblake.jpg Fredjones.jpg Island brides.png|Sold as Slaves 17cvd.png EG94aGwyMTI o scooby-doo-and-scrappy-doo-s01ep01-the-scarab-lives.jpg 26sheep.PNG 27freaks.PNG 28who.PNG IMG 2301.JPG IMG 2300.JPG IMG 2299.JPG IMG 2298.JPG IMG 2297.JPG IMG 2296.JPG IMG 2295.JPG IMG 2294.JPG IMG 2293.JPG IMG 2292.JPG IMG_2051.JPG IMG 2053.JPG 43 (1)-1.PNG 25-1498246686.PNG 21 (1)-2.PNG 20-1498246563.PNG 18-1498246332.PNG 19-1499894517.PNG Mummy Scares Best (186).png Mummy Scares Best (185).png Mummy Scares Best (184).png Mummy Scares Best (183).png Mummy Scares Best (182).png Mummy Scares Best (173).png Mummy Scares Best (172).png Mummy Scares Best (171).png Mummy Scares Best (170).png Mummy Scares Best (169).png Mummy Scares Best (164).png Mummy Scares Best (165).png Mummy Scares Best (163).png Mummy Scares Best (162).png Mummy Scares Best (161).png Mummy Scares Best (158).png Mummy Scares Best (159).png Mummy Scares Best (160).png Mummy Scares Best (157).png Mummy Scares Best (156).png Mummy Scares Best (155).png Mummy Scares Best (114).png Mummy Scares Best (116).png Mummy Scares Best (113).png Mummy Scares Best (112).png Mummy Scares Best (111).png Mummy Scares Best (110).png Mummy Scares Best (109).png Mummy Scares Best (108).png Mummy Scares Best (104).png Mummy Scares Best (105).png Mummy Scares Best (106).png Mummy Scares Best (103).png Mummy Scares Best (102).png Mummy Scares Best (101).png Mummy Scares Best (97).png Mummy Scares Best (98).png Mummy Scares Best (99).png Mummy Scares Best (96).png Mummy Scares Best (95).png Mummy Scares Best (94).png Mummy Scares Best (92).png Mummy Scares Best (93).png Mummy Scares Best (91).png Mummy Scares Best (90).png Mummy Scares Best (89).png Mummy Scares Best (88).png Mummy Scares Best (85).png Mummy Scares Best (86).png Mummy Scares Best (87).png Mummy Scares Best (84).png Mummy Scares Best (83).png Mummy Scares Best (82).png Mummy Scares Best (78).png Mummy Scares Best (81).png Mummy Scares Best (80).png Mummy Scares Best (79).png Mummy Scares Best (73).png Mummy Scares Best (72).png Mummy Scares Best (71).png Mummy Scares Best (68).png Mummy Scares Best (67).png Mummy Scares Best (64).png Mummy Scares Best (65).png Mummy Scares Best (66).png Mummy Scares Best (63).png Mummy Scares Best (62).png Mummy Scares Best (61).png Mummy Scares Best (56).png Mummy Scares Best (55).png Mummy Scares Best (51).png Mummy Scares Best (53).png Mummy Scares Best (54).png Mummy Scares Best (50).png Mummy Scares Best (49).png Mummy Scares Best (48).png Mummy Scares Best (45).png Mummy Scares Best (46).png Mummy Scares Best (47).png Mummy Scares Best (44).png Mummy Scares Best (4).png Mummy Scares Best (43).png Mummy Scares Best (40).png Mummy Scares Best (41).png Mummy Scares Best (42).png Mummy Scares Best (39).png Mummy Scares Best (34).png Mummy Scares Best (33).png Mummy Scares Best (31).png Mummy Scares Best (32).png Mummy Scares Best (30).png Mummy Scares Best (26).png Mummy Scares Best (25).png Mummy Scares Best (22).png Mummy Scares Best (23).png Mummy Scares Best (24).png Mummy Scares Best (21).png Mummy Scares Best (20).png Mummy Scares Best (19).png Mummy Scares Best (16).png Mummy Scares Best (17).png Mummy Scares Best (18).png Mummy Scares Best (15).png Mummy Scares Best (14).png Mummy Scares Best (13).png Mummy Scares Best (10).png Mummy Scares Best (11).png Mummy Scares Best (12).png Mummy Scares Best (9).png Mummy Scares Best (8).png Mummy Scares Best (6).png Mummy Scares Best (153).png Mummy Scares Best (154).png Mummy Scares Best (5).png Mummy Scares Best (152).png Mummy Scares Best (151).png Mummy Scares Best (150).png Mummy Scares Best (147).png Mummy Scares Best (148).png Mummy Scares Best (149).png Mummy Scares Best (146).png Mummy Scares Best (145).png Mummy Scares Best (142).png Mummy Scares Best (138).png Mummy Scares Best (139).png Mummy Scares Best (137).png Mummy Scares Best (136).png Mummy Scares Best (135).png Mummy Scares Best (132).png Mummy Scares Best (133).png Mummy Scares Best (134).png Mummy Scares Best (131).png Mummy Scares Best (130).png Mummy Scares Best (129).png Mummy Scares Best (128).png Mummy Scares Best (127).png Mummy Scares Best (119).png Mummy Scares Best (118).png Mummy Scares Best (117).png Category:DC Universe Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Tacticians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Slave Category:Cybernaut Category:Archaeologist Category:Multilingualism Category:Detective Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Soccer Players Category:Hockey Players Category:Baseball Players Category:Gladiators Category:Transformation Category:Depowered Category:Werewolf Category:Tail Category:Blind Category:Dancer Category:Zombies Category:Harem Category:Bikini Category:Muggles Category:Teenagers Category:Americans Category:Jewish Category:Humans Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Europeans Category:Scientists